This invention relates to the field of exercising devices and more particularly to exercise apparatus used to strengthen back muscles, add flexibility to the spine and abdominals, and to increase range of motion.
1. Background of the Invention
Back pain is a predominant complaint of patients seen by chiropractors, orthopedic surgeons and other professionals who deal in physical fitness/rehabilitation. The causes of back pain are varied, including injury, congenital defects, and bad habits. For example, individuals with poor posture place excessive pressure on the intervertebral disks and nerves related to the soft tissue of the back.
An integral part of any rehabilitation of the back and spine, regardless of the cause of the problem, is some form of exercise to strengthen and increase the flexibility of the back. Exercises and exercise equipment should result in movement of the spine to bend forwardly, rearwardly, and from side to side. Bending rearwardly is especially helpful in relieving pressure on the disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One method of exercise that is well known employs a large ball, sometimes called a Fit Ball, that is placed between a user""s back and a vertical surface, such as a wall. The user assumes a squat position and pushes against the ball with his legs and back. The exercise requires the individual to apply sufficient pressure to prevent the ball from dropping through the application of pressure, while using their legs to move the ball for receipt of the exercise effect. Should the ball fall or otherwise loss contact, the individual could injure themself if their physical aliment was of a type that would not allow for sudden movements.
In another embodiment, a larger ball my be use on the floor or the like horizontal surface. As the ball rolls about the surface, the user maintains contact by flexing muscles and the skeleton. In this embodiment, the individual may sit on the ball wherein muscle exercise maintains the individual in an upright position providing spine movement and associated flex movement. The ability for an individual to maintain a position on the ball depends on their balance since the curvature of the ball requires balance at the base and apex of where the individual is situated. If an individual employs the ball to work the back, movement of the ball is necessary. However, excess movement may cause the individual to fall of the ball defeating any beneficial effects.
If the individual has certain physical handicaps, the current ball exercise device could not occur with the assistance of support personnel. This makes the use of current ball technology limited to those persons who have the assistance of support personnel or risk injury to themselves while attempting a rehabilitation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,489 B1 discloses a back exercise machine which has a base for support of the machine. Attached to the base is an array of parallel rollers upon which the user rests the back in the supine position. The rollers terminate adjacent to a seat and extending from the seat, opposite from the rollers, is a bar for securing the user""s feet. The user may sit in the seat and place his feet on the bar, bending rearwardly to allow the rollers to engage his back. This motion decompresses the spinal disks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,178 discloses the use of a sphere or ball to massage the feet. The ball has a circumference of approximately 15 to 20 inches with protuberances to engage the feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,031 discloses an abdominal exerciser employing a vertical frame extending from a base mounted on the floor. Within the frame, is a pivotally mounted sphere that impacts the abdomen when the upper portion of the frame is pushed away from the user.
Thus, what is needed is an exercise apparatus that reacts with universal motion when forcibly contacted by an individual requiring equal and opposite body movements in all axes to maintain the point of contact.
An exercise apparatus for developing flexibility and strength in the back. The apparatus employs a frame that captures an exercise ball in either an upright or angled position for support of the user""s body. The ball is mounted in a receptacle with a substantial portion of the sphere exposed for contact with the user""s body. The sphere has universal movement in the receptacle or may remain in a fixed position. In use, the user sits or lies on the ball with their body in contact with the exposed sphere with feet on the floor or a foot rest. The body is exercised by maintaining a point of contact between the ball and the user""s back.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to teach an exercise device having a captured ball housed within a receptacle or cage. The ball provides a re-active surface to the movement of weight placed on its circumference, either by deformation or by rotation or both.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to provide an exercise apparatus having a primary purpose of increasing flexibility and strength in the back and spine of a person whose motion is limited by injury, surgery, congenital defects or lack of conditioning.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to teach universal movement of the captured ball in response to physical movement of an exerciser in contact with the exposed portion of the sphere.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to teach a cage with an open mouth housing the ball with a portion of the ball exposed for contact by an exerciser.
It is a still further objective of the invention to teach a frame supporting the cage and containing implements used by an exerciser to translate physical force to the ball for universal motion or deformation.
Another objective of the invention to disclose a frame having hand and/or foot supports that allow an individual to maintain a position on the captured ball without assistance from other individuals.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to provide an exercise apparatus having a fully adjustable leg lift attachment that can also rotate.
Another objective of the instant, invention is to provide an exercise apparatus having a fully adjustable resistance ban attachment.
Another objective of the instant invention is to provide an exercise apparatus having hand rails.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.